


Please, Ben

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: DarkPilot, Its not even high end trash, Listen I know I'm trash, M/M, i know this is trash, just banana peels and feelings, okay so there aren't any banana peels, that'd be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren knew Poe knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to pain guys.

Kylo Ren knew Poe knew. It was only a matter of how long his sentiment could last. Kylo pushed and dug through the old memories trying to break the barrier that was separating him from the map to Skywalker. 

Though his attempts proved fruitless as the only thing he could retrieve were memories of the sun kissed skin of two children playing in a lake, it was him and Poe. 

No, no. That was Ben and Poe. Those were not his memories, they were Poe and Ben’s, Kylo Ren did not share them. 

Kylo’s breath faltered through the respirator, trying to find comfort in his rage but finding he had none. He could not find anger, sorrow, or fear in the memories. He couldn’t find power, not the power he needed. 

He felt the light, warmth, kindness. 

Kylo shoved aside the feelings are went back to the task, this time more determined than before.   
The pilot showed another memory, a newer memory, relatively, one at the end of adolescence.   
The memory was of two boys under a tree lakeside, it was Poe and Ben’s last kiss. Poe remember it vividly, almost like he reliving it. Most of Ben and Poe’s kissed were sloppy and quick but that one, that one was slow and careful. Bitter tears mixed with summer sweat. Gentle caresses and full feelings. 

Kylo hissed in anger, Poe was making him weak again. 

“Ben, please,” Poe pleaded hoarsely blood running down his chin

“Don’t call me that” Kylo Ren snapped fiercely but Poe didn’t flinch. 

Poe swallowed and let out a sigh. 

“Kylo, could you at least take your helmet?” The pilot asked with a huff, his brown eyes gleaming nonetheless. 

He took a breath before clicking the mechanism to release his helmet, which he discarded to the ground with a loud clatter. 

“To be honest I’d thought you’d have some long face scar or something” Poe said with a wide smirk that infuriated Kylo, not the words but the thought that he could even smile at him, but the cockiness and pride was enraging. 

Kylo unleashed his lightsaber and brought it fearfully close to Poe’s cheek. He could feel the anxiety knotting in the pilot’s chest, but after a deep breath a overwhelming sense of serenity washed over Poe. 

“Do you remember the time you took me to Naboo?” Poe inquired softly 

“Ben Solo is long dead.” Kylo spat at him with venom in his breath 

“That abandoned palace by the river? I remember being so nervous because I thought you were gonna kiss me when we found that over look-” Kylo cut him off using the force but Poe’s thoughts persisted. Memories of two teenagers going on adventures, cheeks hurting from smiling too much, giddy laughter of children and pure warmth. Poe exuded warmth. 

Then Kylo couldn’t help what he did next. He crushed his lips against Poe’s in an act of thoughtlessness. 

Swollen lips fumbling aimlessly with breathless unspoken hallelujahs. A gloved hand cupping Poe’s cheek. Soft gasps and small words escaped both of their lips. Pushing gently and pulling roughly all at once. Tender, rash, redemption, fear, longing, loneliness. All things rushed through Kylo but one thing stood out, love.

Kylo Ren pulled back and rested his forehead against Poe’s a fragile tears hanging on his cheeks. 

“Please, Ben” Poe started, his voice soft and broken, “come home”

**Author's Note:**

> All grammer errors are my own.


End file.
